


The only alphabet I know is you and me (a to e)

by The_Readers_Muse



Series: TWD/Warm Bodies Series [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Warm Bodies (2013), Warm Bodies - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse
Summary: They were on watch together in the new tower - keeping each other company during the night shift - when a lone, shambling figure brought their quiet conversation up short.





	The only alphabet I know is you and me (a to e)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Art/Fic colaberation with @madwomanlexie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/436798) by madwomanlexie. 



> Disclaimer: I don't own AMC's "The Walking Dead" or the movie "Warm Bodies" or any of its characters, wishful thinking aside.
> 
> Authors Note #1: The first work in a series collaboration with the lovely artist madwomanlexie. Make sure to visit her blog or mine (thereadersmuse) on tumblr to check out her lovely artwork for this fic.
> 
> Warnings: "Warm Bodies" crossover, hurt/comfort, mild language, canon appropriate violence, PTSD, emotional hurt/comfort, angst and polite walkers. Written because caryl and aaric are national treasures and we all deserve this. Tbh we just wanted to ret-con Eric dying because that was stupid and to have caryl be caryl and not all that other bullshit the writers are pulling these days. Because we love our selves even if AMC doesn't.

They were on watch together in the new tower - keeping each other company during the night shift - when a lone, shambling figure brought their quiet conversation up short.

They still called it that, as if new could be just about four years old by now. Aaron had found the plans in some of Reg's old notebooks. Apparently, it had been the plan all along as far was he and Deanna had been concerned. To build a tower from every vantage point along the wall. To shore up all the holes in their defenses and slowly build stronger walls - replacing the ones he, Spencer and Aiden had dug the foundations for in the beginning with the leftovers from the construction site. It was too bad none of them lived to see it made new - _made_ _better_. Just like they'd planned.

Daryl shifted, leaning up against the metal that'd more or less lost the worst of the day's heat. Something in him pulling tight as the figure seemed to slow. Maybe catching sight of them. Maybe something else.

A walker.

They looked at each other without speaking. Sharing the same thoughts as Carol let go of a tired sigh that seemed to encompass just about everything all at once. The lull had been nice while it had lasted.

It was the first walker they'd seen in months.

It was still strange. Walking outside without seeing a single one. Without having to unholster your gun or quietly pick your way through the undergrowth to make sure you didn't walk ass first into a cluster of them.

No one knew how or why, but it was like all the walkers had just- _vanished_.

Migrating into huge herds that all seemed to be heading in a different direction.

The news had trickled down through the grapevine slowly at first, then faster and faster.

None of them really believing it until they saw it with their own eyes.

Rick had gone out with Michonne and Jesus a couple months back and caught a growing herd heading south. Watching it pass for hours as more and more streamed out of the trees like they were being tugged by an invisible leash. Not paying them any attention, not even when they parked within sight of the front of the herd. They should have gotten chased off. Lunged at. But not one of the walkers so much as broke ranks. They'd looked, even snarled. But still kept stumbling forward.

It was unnerving.

 _Different_.

Rick figured it was the calm before the storm. That it couldn't last. And most of them agreed, himself included. Good things didn't happen much anymore. That was just a fact. So, however things were changing, it was safe to say it probably wasn't for the better.

"I got it," Daryl hummed, lifting his crossbow and aiming down the sight as the walker shambled closer. One hand tangled in the straps of the backpack it was wearing - almost like it was holding onto the shoulder strap. While the other waved through the air like it was moving to the rhythm of a silent beat.

In fact, at first glance it looked almost-

 _Nah_.

Dawn broke on the horizon. Tinting the sky with a host of colors. Colors that had connotations in the world they lived in. Connotations like blood, rust and darkness. But for some reason, maybe it was the season or just their imagination, it seemed like the light flooded in faster this time. Infusing the dark with such an array of brilliant yellows and blues that it almost-

"Ah, shit," Daryl breathed, exhaling with a staggered wounded sort of sound. The kind that hurts coming up and is worse to swallow down again.

Carol's hand flew to her mouth as recognition crested like a slow rolling wave of horror and grief. Then, more slowly, relief.

Because now it could be over.

Everyone knew Eric had been gone by the time the battle with the Saviors shifted. Turning sometime after Aaron had rejoined the battle and wandering away into the trees. There hadn't been time to go after him. To put him to rest. Aaron had gone out dozens of times afterwards, after Negan had been tossed in a dark cell while the rest of them forgot the key. But he'd never found him.

Sometimes you didn't get even that.

But now they could at least put him down and give him a proper burial. Aaron could finally have a place to mourn and maybe move on. Not just waiting in an empty house, surrounded by the place they'd made a home - _their_ _home_ \- for someone who was never coming back.

"Eric..." Carol murmured as the walker let go of a gentle grunt - as if in agreement.

And it was. His face was mostly in shadow, but he was still recognizable. A rumpled mess of long, lean lines and dirty red hair. Green jacket weather-beaten and torn. Still thin and tall. Only his shirt was-

Daryl frowned.

"What is it?" Carol asked, taking her cue from his body language as she noticed a strangely fresh-looking bandage standing out on his lower calf. Wrapped on top of his jeans like whoever had done it had been in a hurry.

"It's nothin'," Daryl replied, gaze hawkish as he stared down at the walker. Watching as it finally reached the gate and swayed from side to side in front of it. One filthy, blood-streaked hand pawing at the gate lock. "Thought Scott said he got hit in the gut is all. That he bled out. Don't see no wounds."

The v-neck had probably been a nice cream color once, now stained a worn-out tan by the elements. But there were no bullet holes. No blood stains. No Tears. Scuffs. Nothing. It'd been years. Considering the circumstances, it didn't seem right. Perhaps Scott and Aaron got some of the details wrong?

Somehow she doubted it.

But really, what other option was there that made sense?

They looked down at him for a long moment. Each with their own private thoughts. Thinking about that first moment, finding Eric and Aaron on the road. How they'd come across Eric stuck under that old car after he'd sent up a flare. Surrounded by walkers with no bullets and a broken ankle. How they'd made Alexandria a home because of them. Both of them too distracted to realize that the walker was looking up at them affably. Fondly, even. Like they were a sight for sore eyes and there were no words, even if he could somehow voice them.

"I'll go get Aaron," Daryl rasped, sounding tired and sore like all this was an unhealed wound that'd broken open fresh. Allowing it when she reached up and cupped his cheek, just being there - _close_ \- as the anger he usually cloaked himself in deflated into something a bit more heartsore as the sun rose behind them.

Carol nodded.

"He should be the one to do it," she agreed, shouldering her rifle. "Or if he can't, he'd want to be here. He deserves to be able to say goodbye and-"

"Aaar-nnn...ar-ar-Aaron," Eric agreed politely. Halting, but undeniably clear as his hands hung lax at his sides. Lips trembling upwards with the awkward ghost of smile, like there was no sweeter name out there. Tipping his head back so it was out of the shadows for the first time. Showing them clear blue eyes, living skin and-

Daryl dropped his crossbow clear off the guard tower in surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to this series and make sure to check out madwomanlexie's lovely art relating to this ficlet on tumblr.


End file.
